A database is an organized collection of data. Conceptually, data in a database can be organized as one or more tables, where a table is a two-dimensional structure with data values organized in rows and columns. A row of a table contains the data values for one record of the table. A column of the table contains the data values of one field of the table across multiple records (rows) of the table.
An in-memory database may be loaded in main memory instead of read from disk storage as for some database systems. In-memory databases have the advantage of being able to be read from and written to quickly since read and write speeds for main memory are almost always faster than for disk storage. However, as database systems get larger, it becomes increasingly difficult to store the database (or tables of the database) entirely in main memory.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to managing in-memory database systems.